Skyfall
by shameless.0.self.0.inserter
Summary: How did this happen? She wonders this as she remembers the events that took place. Her hate. Her fear. Her desire... Sebastian V. And Our Lovely Lady Hawke. Has been changed to an M,
1. When you found me

**Skyfall**

**By: Shameless Self Inserter**

_Side note: I want to know if anyone wants a little smut to come from this. I posted this on my profile but for those who don't read it, now you know._

_- SSI_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sebastian Vael or anything that belong's to Bioware. If I did, you all know there would have been an actual romance scene._

She was on the outskirts of a small farming community at that moment. She decided earlier that day that she was going to leave the community to journey forth once more. It had more to do with the community's festival then it was her wanting to leave. They were going to use colored lyrium bomb's in the traditional light's display, marking the end of the festival.

The explosion's would only serve to remind her of the day that Kirkwall's Chantry was condemned. She set up camp on the outskirt's of town, far enough away from the blast's that she wouldn't be so unnerved. The area seemed to be a hunter's rest, the land was cleared of underbrush and set up with log's and rocks as so a fire could be started. She didn't want to make haste to leave because of two things.

The first was because she was waiting for a missive from her trusty dwarven friend. The other being she needed to get over her fears. She traveled with no companion's at this time in her life and for that if she were to fall in combat paralyzed in fear, there would be no one to save her. Plus, it would be nice to attend festival's again like she had in Lothering when she was a young lass.

But for now she was resigning herself to retreating to an acceptable distance and chanting the mantra that it wouldn't be akin to the sky falling. It was a ridiculous fear and she needed to get over it and get over herself. She thought as she laid in her bedroll, huddled under her fur's and linen blanket's. She rested her head on her arms as she looked up at the stars.

It was a fairly clear night, the perfect back drop for the lyrium bomb's that the village intended to use. She looked to the moon, which was an amazing shade of blue and it reminded her of the eye color of a man she once knew. She ended the thought before it began, knowing it was too painful to think about. That he was too painful to think about. It was too painful of a thought because she loved him.

Her heart was made for him but that fateful day, when Anders destroyed the Chantry. The sky fell, raining despair on her life. It wasn't like when she saved Isabela from the Arishok. Yeah, Isabela was selfish in her desire to live but the Arishok didn't need to take Isabela with him once she had come back. Book, Relic, or whatever it was, in hand. The Arishok chose to die when he made the decision to fight her.

Because if the Arishok had expected her to kneel and let him cleave her head from her shoulders, his mistake was a fatal one. Anders, though, Anders didn't ask to be killed... He asked for freedom, he asked for what all mages wanted. In their time in Kirkwall, her and his freedom would not be allowed. It was only because she helped the citizens of Kirkwall that she got a pass, why Anders and Merrill got a pass.

This took a toll on Anders and he was already half way there, half way over the edge, after he had taken Justice into his body. She had heard that the spirit had helped the Warden Commander, how he did everything in his power to make the world just. So when the spirit gave up the body he possessed and still spoke with Anders in the Fade...

Anders trusted the spirit because they had been friends and probably didn't want things to happen as they did. But they did end that way and maybe Anders assumed that Sebastian would have been in the Chantry too. Maybe he assumed that he would be at my side because I always had Sebastian at my side, regardless if it didn't fit the team dynamic. She thought, nibbling her lower lip, maybe Anders just wanted to die.

She held her breath, clamping her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. Counting to ten, she took a breath but her eyes remained closed. Her brain didn't let her escape their images as they manifested clearly, even when she closed her eyes to escape the reminders. There were always reminders such as the moon over head but she was learning to live with that... Live with the dull ache of pain in her heart...

Calming herself, she decided she wasn't going to look at the moon any longer for that evening. Sitting up, she observed the hunter's rest around her. It seemed like the camp was used frequently enough. The dirt of the open ground didn't seem to be sprouting grass or any other plant life. There was also a hut that seemed fairly maintained, racks for fish and skinning hides.

Those were to her right, she was situated in the middle of the camp. She was laying next to the fire that she had started. The rocks that surrounded the fire were already there as well as the few stumps and logs that surrounded the ring of rocks. The foliage, plant life and trees were thick around the clearing, besides the small path that was created to get into the camp.

The camp was just off the main road going into the village so she assumed a lot of people used it. Maybe they even created things to better the area. She thought this as she stretched her arms over her head, suppressing a yawn as she did so. Her eyes wandered to the hut once more, it seemed like a shelter which everyone was privy to.

She was thinking about going to venture inside to see what lay in the hut when she heard a snap from the foliage on the far side of the camp. It did not take her more than a second to have her bow and an arrow in her hands. A bow that a certain blue eyed Choir-Boy may or may not have given her and may or may not have taught her to use.

The rustling of the brush and the snap of a branch was sudden but with its suddenness, came the quick silence that followed. She would have thought she were crazy if she didn't see a few leaves settle in the earth below it's bush.

"I'm not daft you twit, come out now before I blindly shoot arrow's into the brush until I hit you." She hissed, whether or not the hiss was from the annoyance at the sudden tension or the pain she felt at holding the bow drawn taut; she didn't know.

She seen the brush rustle again, "Come out, now!" She snapped, tempted to release the arrow she had at the ready. If she weren't so in tune with her primal magic's she wouldn't have felt the earth move. She wouldn't have felt the solid steps of the person entering the clearing. If she wasn't so in tune with those magic's she wouldn't believe her eyes. For the person to enter the clearing was none other then Sebastian Vael.

She felt her heart skip a beat but her body didn't move, it didn't release the arrow but it didn't relax either. She felt her heart speed up, jumping into her throat as he stepped closer into the clearing. His hands raised wearily in the air, not sure if she was going to release the arrow into him. She wasn't sure either. She wasn't going to chance him to take his own bow out.

She wasn't going to chance him trying to woo her with pretty words in his charming brogue. Why was he here? She thought, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She opened her mouth, about to question him on this but closed her mouth quickly after. She did not wish to hear him talk, lest she let him win her heart with the pretty word's she fears.

She loves him truly, this did not stop her not wanting him treading over the memories she values like they are meaningless. She knows that he didn't like Anders, it was proven when he gave her the ultimatum to kill said mage. Because Anders had killed Grand Cleric Elthina, the closest thing Sebastian had to family for the longest time. She steel's herself as she opens her mouth to speak, "What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone flat.

It was a trick that Varric taught her during their time together, the trick to keep her raging emotions out of her voice as she spoke. She was the Champion of Kirkwall, after all. You can't let people take advantage of you because they hear your emotions. She can hear Varric's baritone voice say, a hint of humor within it. Plus, your voice was one of your tell's when we play Diamondback.

She watched him, closely after she came out of her own musings. He hadn't moved from where he stood and his hands were still up. His facial expression's were not as hidden as hers, she knew him well enough to know that he was struggling with himself. He was probably insulted that she kept him in a surrendering stance. Angry at her because she thought him an enemy.

Angry at himself for whatever he thought he done to make her think him an enemy. Happy to see her, regardless of it all because if he found her he had to be looking for her. "Speak." She barked, not having the patience for him. Not having the patience for her heart as the organ seemed to want to burst out of her chest like it did every time she seen him.

He seemed to breathe in a large amount of air as if it was going to be his last breath. His eyes darted between her face to the bow in her taut arms. She was confused for a moment but with a sigh, she reluctantly lowered her bow. Her arms seemed to thank her for relenting for her muscles felt better as she relaxed them. He, in turn, lowered his hands but he remained in his position on the other side of camp.

She inwardly smirked at his weariness still. He knew the bow wasn't her forte and she could easily impale him with a spike of earth. When his facial features seemed to settle, so did his restless motions. He opted at that time to speak instead, "Hawke, this is not how I wished this to go." He seemed awkward like he didn't know what to say to her. Like he didn't expect this moment would have ever come.

In moment's before she knew he was there, she would have agreed with the thought. "And how did you wish it to go?" She spoke as she gestured to the foliage that he had emerged from, "Wait for me to sleep and then slit my throat?" She hissed, poison dripping from her words. He seemed horrified with her words like he couldn't imagine himself killing her.

She knew that he probably couldn't have imagined himself not even now that she had suggested it. She almost felt guilty, when his emotions played so vividly on his face.

Almost.

She couldn't make herself feel too badly when this same man made her kill Anders. "Why do you think I've come to kill you, Hawke?" He asked, anger and hurt clear to hear in his voice and see on his face. She furrowed her brow, feigning annoyance instead of showing her guilt because the stupid emotion decided to rear its ugly head after all, "Why else would you come!" She shouted back.

His hurt expression still lay on his face like her words were cutting him deep. She wondered how much her words were hurting him at that moment but her wondering's were cut short when he spoke, "Because I love you, Marian!" She was shocked that he actually spoke his feelings for her aloud. Shocked that he wasn't hiding behind his vows to the Chantry.

Shocked that he wasn't speaking of his unworthiness. She remembered him speak with Grand Cleric Elthina, she remembered how Elthina told him not to be blown about like a weathervane. She didn't need a flaky, finnicky man to dote on her one moment and run to the nearest Chantry in the next. She didn't stop to wonder how long he had been looking for her, however.

That was her mistake.

Another of her fatal mistakes seemed to be that she was only focused on her love's face. How easily he showed his expression's and not on his state of dress. He did not wear the armor that was commissioned for him when he went into the Chantry. He wore a different armor set but still noble and befitting a prince. She was not thinking over this, she was only thinking of his lovely face.

She was only thinking of his lovely voice, too. Wishing not for her heart to be broken because he was akin to a weathervane. "Put an end to that, Sebastian; for it can not be." She spoke slowly as if she were not sure of her own words, "I am a Mage, Sebastian. I can not take vows with you. Your... your Chantry will not accept me." He looked at her in confusion like what she was saying did not make sense to him.

Like he wasn't a Brother.

She didn't see this or if she did she confused it for something else as she spoke again. "For I am meant to serve man, not rule over it. Not have an opinion or not to be a human being. For I am a Mage." She spit the verse like acid, hoping to hurt him like the verse hurt her. For once, her mask was not to be. For she displayed her mixed emotions as plain as day.

She was exhausted and she just wanted him to leave. She wanted him to go away and let her be afraid of the pending explosion's. She wanted to remember the person who she killed without guilt for remembering him. "Now be gone." She said with anger in her voice, gesturing for him to leave. She dropped the bow and arrow from her hands completely.

She instead rubbed her face, willing the tears on the edges of her vision to go away. Her magic skirted the edges of her senses and before the noise registered in her ears she felt him move hesitantly closer. She glared up at him and he paused in his actions to get closer to her. He was a few steps closer to the camp fire, opposite to where she sat on the other side of it.

_Oh, Maker... _She inwardly cursed, he was as beautiful as he was when she left Kirkwall. _His tanned skin, his blue eyes... angular nose... high cheekbones... strong jawline... full lips... _

She narrowed her eyes, hoping her desire did not show on her face. "Why are you so resentful?" His voice was soft when he spoke and almost startled her.

Almost.

She narrowed her eyes further and she was sure that she was giving him a right nasty look. "What happened to you, Marian." His voice was soft still. His facial expression said that he had expected her to be the same after the year and a half she was gone. Like she would have stayed the same because he mentally willed her to be just the same as when she left.

In truth, she hadn't changed much but in saying this she knew it wouldn't get rid of him. So she opted to be cold instead, "I told you to leave, Sebastian." She hissed at him again, her hands gesturing for him to leave once more. His anger startled her this time visibly as he barked at her, "I. Won't!"

She was almost taken-a-back by the determination and fierceness she heard in his voice suddenly, "I won't leave your side until you tell me what has happened, why you have changed." For a moment, she thought she was going to laugh. Laugh at him. Laugh at his feelings. But she didn't, she merely looked at her hands, "My magic... My magic is what has happened to me, Sebastian."

And then her emotions did a 180 and she was almost sneering at him as she stood from her spot on the ground. "And I haven't changed, you haven't been able to see me for what I truly am!" She gestured to herself in a wide arc with her hands, "I am a Mage, volatile; half way mad, a monster in the making. I'm another Anders in the making. Hell, all Mages are." She spat, annoyance and loathing and venom mixing in a deadly combination.

"Now, go." Once again she gestured for him to leave. She gestured for this to be the end of this stupid conversation. She gestured for him to leave like she left in Kirkwall, without a word. She knew that was not his way though. She knew that before she said it. She knew Sebastian was not going to leave with the stance in which he stood in and the stubborn set to his jaw.

She knew with the mention to Anders he was definitely not going to stay his tongue and she could hear him speak before he did, "Marian, do not compare yourself to that Abomination!" She cringed at the word in which he insulted Anders but chose to not let it show how it effected her on her face.

"He and you may have both been Mage's but that is where the similarities end!" He shouted, his brogue getting thicker and harder to understand with his anger. She knew the anger was not directed at her but regardless, it still hurt her. He seemed to settle a bit when she did not speak, "You are the Champion of Kirkwall, also their Viscountess!" She slashed her hand out, signaling for him to stop before she spoke, "Be silent, Sebastian!"

Champion.

Viscountess.

How much blood was on her hands to obtain those titles?

How much more if she would go back to defend her honor and self because of them.

"I do not wish to here anymore of what you have to say!" She spat, the fire roaring a bit louder between the two. Her magic and anger caused the fire to do so. "If you wish to continue your ill talk of the dead, do it on your way out because I wish not to here it!" She said, her voice cracking as she tried to return it to the aloof state it was before.

It was difficult because the raging emotions she felt in that vary moment. She snapped her eyes closed and willed her magic's to calm.

The fire settled.

"You know what Anders did, Marian!" He shouted as he gestured with his hands in anger, "You know how many innocent people he killed!" She barked a bitter laugh and with the look on his face she knew he was unsettled by it. "What makes a person innocent, Sebastian?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice, "Everyone has done something. We are all mortal and therefore we all sin! Regardless of who they are or are not."

He sputtered, anger and hurt blending together into a confused haze on his face. She knew she was striking a low blow. She knew that but she didn't care because she didn't have the patience too. For once, she just didn't care.

"Your defending what that-that!"

He had no words, he looked so confused and hurt and angry and just so plain stupid that she rose a hand to stop him from trying to find speech. "No, I am not." She was cold once again but she didn't care as she continued, "If I was defending him, he would be alive today." They were both silent for a moment. Sebastian seemed to be confused still but the anger seemed to have subsided.

Finally, for once she could be honest. Honest to herself, honest to the one person who needed to hear how she felt. "I wouldn't have murdered my own friend with a sodding knife to the back." She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, turning her face from him. The tears she fought back moment's ago seemed to overwhelm her.

This time she didn't fight them because she didn't care what he thought of them, "To the sodding back." She said bitterly as she bit her lip so not to cry out.

The startled yelp she produced from the bomb's from the festival going off seemed to have scared even Sebastian. She was unable to control herself as she sobbed. Her fear and already upset emotions undoing her, "Marian..." Sebastian mumbled, a look of helplessness on his face as he came around the fire.

His arms opened wide at his sides as if he were bringing them up to hug her. To comfort her as her sob's became more uncontrollable.

As the bomb's continued to go off.

"Just-just stop, Sebastian!" She gasped, backing away from him. He did as she commanded, treating her like a frightened doe. She pointed with a desperation she did not show to him before in her other attempts to make him leave. She pointed to the path that led out of the clearing to the main road.

"Go back to Kirkwall, Starkhaven, The Free Marches or wherever it is that you came from!" She sneered at him openly as his arms remained open to embrace her. His face was kind and understanding.

She hated him for it.

"Because I don't need your pity." _But I need your love..._

"I don't need your anecdotes." _I don't need you to relate to me or my situation._

"I don't need your Maker." _I just need you..._

The gasping for breath, sobbing, anger and fear only worsened as she spoke. She looked up and batted her eyes, trying fruitlessly to clear her vision. She seen the glaringly bright blue moon and the shimmering colors of the lyrium bomb's. She felt her insides twist at the crimson that stained the midnight skies for a moment before the color faded away. The tears seemed never ending as they ran thickly down her face.

She seen flashes of the Chantry exploding in her mind's eye and her stomach jumped. She didn't vomit but she tasted the bile on the back of her tongue. When she returned her gaze on Sebastian he advanced on her once more. Spots danced in her vision and she was in no mood to fight his advance any longer.

"And I certainly don't need... I don't need..." _But I do... I do... don't go... don't go._

She spoke with venom but it died on her tongue as she felt the world fade away. The last thing she could remember was her knee's giving out on her as she crumpled into Sebastian's waiting arms. She couldn't see him but he was shaking her nonetheless as he shouted, "Marian... Marian?!" And she was, for once in her year and a half away from Kirkwall, blissfully unaware as she faded into the black of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Read. Review. Vote. Show Lovin'.

Do Sebastian and Lady Hawke get some a M or a T?

You Decide.

As for the poll, Johnny Gat and Fem Boss?

If you know who they are, vote!

Until next we meet,

SSI


	2. In my dreams

**SkyFall**

**By: Shameless Self Inserter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2 or anything that Bioware has made. I only own the idea of my Marian Hawke and her feminine wiles.

AN: May make this an **M**, review to tell me if I should. 

_This was the end, she thought as she felt her body shake from her pounding feet. She was running through Kirkwall. Through Lowtown and then the market place of Hightown, making her way to her destination. She stood in the Chantry's courtyard. She was uneasy yet unsure what to do. She was blinded by a white flash before a shockwave followed. She smelt the lyrium, tasted the ash and dust on her tongue._

_Her wide eyes looked to the sky. Where the large ornate Chantry stood, it was there no longer. She seen the red stain in the area where the building once stood. The stain that marked lyrium explosives. The red bled into the clouds as they swirled above. A pang of dread twisted her gut and her feet were moving again lunging forward to the scene set in front of her._

_Anders was looking at her, smiling his carefree yet charming smile as he extended a hand to her. She cried out in warning but no sound came from her. Her body seemed to move in slow motion as she watched a darkness swirl up around him. He looked at peace and content with himself, if not a little sad. She continued to shout as she tried to run towards him._

_When she was in arms reach, she seen slender arms come forth from the darkness around him. One wrapped around him, the other extended to grab her outstretched hand. She was jerked out of range of the extended shadow arm. She looked to see who saved her. The face to greet her eyes was the terrified and horrified face of Sebastian Vael. _

_She turned her face to Anders, only to see the darkness that engulfed him shoot into the ominous clouds above. The clouds that were stained red. She gestured towards the sky as she looked back to Sebastian but his face was more content, he seemed a bit more tired and weathered though. He did not seem aware of what was going on around them. _

_His contentment and happiness seemed to travel through their linked hands and she smiled at him. Both of them noticed the sudden red lights floating from the clouds. They both looked around and she let go of Sebastian's hand to cup her own hands together. She caught one of the red floating lights and looked upon it in rapt fascination. It looked to be a piece of fluffy cloud dyed with a red glow. _

_She looked up at the sky to see what was the cause of the lights. She noticed that with each light seemed to take away the sky and the clouds above. The sky had been falling and she cringed as she withdrew her hands from the little piece of fallen sky that she had caught. She looked to Sebastian who also came to the same conclusion as she. They both looked to the dissolving sky above._

_It seemed to open up to liquid darkness. It rippled and writhed like tides in a normal body of water. It was slightly hypnotizing and she felt herself sway. Sebastian shook her and she watched his lips move but she could not hear him speak. She seemed to lose her balance and his hands could not steady her. Instead of falling to the ground, she was falling into the sky._

_The darkness that stole Anders as well as the red lights were pulling her up and away from Sebastian. This is the end, she thought as she struggled against the darkness. The liquid substance wrapping about her body like it had Anders. She held her breath and clamped her eyes shut as she was pulled into the darkness completely. She felt herself drifting further down._

_She felt like she was drifting into cold darkness. She felt like she could have been drowning but she wasn't sure if she were in water. Regardless of her thought's her lung's were telling her that they were burning from lack of oxygen. So after counting down from ten she opened her eyes and took a breath at the same time. She was drifting further and further into the darkness._

_It did look like she was submerged under dark waters. But she could breathe just fine, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Her confusion was put to the back of her mind when she noticed a light in the distance along with a shadowy figure. Closer and closer she came to the light and the figure. Invisible hands slowed her fall and turned her so she would land feet first._

_She felt unsteady like she wasn't going to land and she swung her arms about to find purchase. A pair of hands grabbed a hold of hers. They steadied and calmed her, she looked to see who was the owner of said hands. That's when the shadow's were dispelled and she seen Anders smiling face again. She felt her feet touch the ground._

_She looked to the light, the glowing spirit beside him. It was a spirit clad in valiant and shining armor. Her smile was slow to appear but when she came to the conclusion that the spirit was Justice her lips were parted in a full on grin. She looked at Anders again, her smile lessening when she seen his expression. She squeezed his hands, her gaze tender and he shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his lips. _

_She felt him. She felt his words. She felt his sorrows, his tears. She felt his freedom and contentment. A tear came to her eye and with an exasperated roll of his eyes, he leaned forward brushing his lips over her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She felt the earth beneath her shift. She was suddenly afraid when there was a shockwave radiating outward from where they stood._

_Anders pulled away from her like nothing had happened and gestured with a lift of his chin. She looked over her shoulder and seen her mother. She was wide eyed when she looked to Anders again and he merely shrugged. His carefree expression and smile came to him then and he let her hands go. She turned to face her mother and hugged her, her mother returned the hug in kind._

_Her sister was there suddenly as well touching her shoulder and her father stood behind Bethany. People appeared around them. People she knew to be kind and who had helped her throughout her life. They were all dead people though. She smiled sadly, hugging and kissing and basking in her family. Basking in the overwhelming feeling of love she felt just then like her heart was going to burst._

_Justice tapped her shoulder and she looked to the heavily armored spirit. Her brow rose in question as she disentangled herself from her family to turn to the spirit. Anders pointed upwards as did Justice. She in turn looked to where they both pointed. She could see the merry band of misfits that she had collected and was leader to. They all looked lost without her._

_She slowly looked to Anders and he was smiling again as he gestured to her family. She knew this was the end. She knew this was the end of everything that she once was. A chance to come to terms with herself. With all the emotions that were burdening her soul. She felt the tears of sorrow and joy run down her cheeks as she bid her farewells. Also bidding her farewells to everyone that seemed to appear._

_She knew in whatever she decided to do everyone was supporting her, including Anders and Justice. She deserved to be free of the weights that she carried. She deserved to live her life freely. Regardless if she was a Mage, she deserved to make decisions for her and her alone. When father died, she had filled the role he left empty. Baring his burdens as head of household and leader to her mother and siblings._

_In this moment with all the people around her and the feelings that are radiating into her. She felt the burdens lifting. It has been so overdue and she feels now for the last year and a half she hasn't been living. She feels like she hasn't been living since her mother died. But now that the burdens are gone, that the loneliness is gone. She feels that she owe's it to them to live her life once again for herself._

_For the people that died. _

_For the people that she call's friends._

_For Sebastian._

_She looks to Anders and he nod's in understanding. She smiles again, the bright carefree grin that she had when she was a young lass in Lothering. She doesn't notice Justice crouch until she feels as if she were being lifted. Justice had taken her feet into his hands and she was confused but nevertheless braced herself against his arm and shoulder. Anders counted down from three and she was confused as to why he was doing so._

_She wasn't aware what was going on even after Justice lifted her and threw her up into the darkness from where she came. She looked down only once and seen nothing but darkness. Looking up, she flailed her hands and arms about, trying to propel herself up and forward. The current around her was tough to fight. It seemed like it was sweeping her away._

_Like little hands were trying to grip her and pull her down. She fought as hard as she could because she knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do. A sudden flash of light blinded her and she shielded her eyes with her hands. _

_She felt herself sinking again._

_She felt a swift tug on one of her legs and she looked to see what it was. She seen herself, black and horrid and disfigured. It was a manifestation of everything she was leaving behind. It was the thing she saw every time she looked in a mirror after she stabbed Anders. It was the thing that took Anders into the darkness at the start of it all. And it still wanted her to stay here, in the darkness._

_Panicked, she tried to kicked it away while she tried to swim up. She rose a hand up as if she could grab something to pull herself up. She thought her grasping hand was going to be a fruitless action but suddenly someone was gripping her forearm._

_She looked up and she seen Sebastian._

_He had stolen her breath again and rendered her speechless with his charming smile and bright blue eyes. He did not seem to mind, he merely gripped her firmly and pulled her up and up until she was engulfed in a bright light._

xxxxxxxx

**AN: **

Blame this chapter on the idea of The Fade and the song **'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru** with the Kingdom Hearts openings. I'll put the link on my profile page. The vid contain's a remix of all the openings to all the Kingdom Heart's.

**132 Views and 115 Visitors!**

That's pretty great for me, thank you to those that have read. If I am going to make this into an **M **I hope to put at least four to five chapters in total. If not, the next chapter will be the last.

So please, let me know that you want an **M **out of this. I hope to have **5 **to **10 **reviews to help me make my decision? Hope that's not asking much...

Because I've already got **3**! So you three get shout out's: **csorciere**, **fifespice** and **TheWickedVirgo**.

If this is an **M** there we definitely be more handsome, sexy brogue and I may put the smut scene in his **POV** for **fifespice.**

If you review again that counts too **C:**

Also, thank you **TheWickedVirgo** and **Parliament of Ravens** for following this.

**Read. Review. Vote.**

** Show The Love,**

**SSI**


	3. Let the sky fall

**SkyFall**

**By: Shameless Self Inserter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2 or anything that Bioware has made. I only own the idea of my Marian Hawke and her feminine wiles.

AN: May make this an **M**, review to tell me if I should. 

_This was the end, she thought as she felt her body shake from her pounding feet. She was running through Kirkwall. Through Lowtown and then the market place of Hightown, making her way to her destination. She stood in the Chantry's courtyard. She was uneasy yet unsure what to do. She was blinded by a white flash before a shockwave followed. She smelt the lyrium, tasted the ash and dust on her tongue._

_Her wide eyes looked to the sky. Where the large ornate Chantry stood, it was there no longer. She seen the red stain in the area where the building once stood. The stain that marked lyrium explosives. The red bled into the clouds as they swirled above. A pang of dread twisted her gut and her feet were moving again lunging forward to the scene set in front of her._

_Anders was looking at her, smiling his carefree yet charming smile as he extended a hand to her. She cried out in warning but no sound came from her. Her body seemed to move in slow motion as she watched a darkness swirl up around him. He looked at peace and content with himself, if not a little sad. She continued to shout as she tried to run towards him._

_When she was in arms reach, she seen slender arms come forth from the darkness around him. One wrapped around him, the other extended to grab her outstretched hand. She was jerked out of range of the extended shadow arm. She looked to see who saved her. The face to greet her eyes was the terrified and horrified face of Sebastian Vael. _

_She turned her face to Anders, only to see the darkness that engulfed him shoot into the ominous clouds above. The clouds that were stained red. She gestured towards the sky as she looked back to Sebastian but his face was more content, he seemed a bit more tired and weathered though. He did not seem aware of what was going on around them. _

_His contentment and happiness seemed to travel through their linked hands and she smiled at him. Both of them noticed the sudden red lights floating from the clouds. They both looked around and she let go of Sebastian's hand to cup her own hands together. She caught one of the red floating lights and looked upon it in rapt fascination. It looked to be a piece of fluffy cloud dyed with a red glow. _

_She looked up at the sky to see what was the cause of the lights. She noticed that with each light seemed to take away the sky and the clouds above. The sky had been falling and she cringed as she withdrew her hands from the little piece of fallen sky that she had caught. She looked to Sebastian who also came to the same conclusion as she. They both looked to the dissolving sky above._

_It seemed to open up to liquid darkness. It rippled and writhed like tides in a normal body of water. It was slightly hypnotizing and she felt herself sway. Sebastian shook her and she watched his lips move but she could not hear him speak. She seemed to lose her balance and his hands could not steady her. Instead of falling to the ground, she was falling into the sky._

_The darkness that stole Anders as well as the red lights were pulling her up and away from Sebastian. This is the end, she thought as she struggled against the darkness. The liquid substance wrapping about her body like it had Anders. She held her breath and clamped her eyes shut as she was pulled into the darkness completely. She felt herself drifting further down._

_She felt like she was drifting into cold darkness. She felt like she could have been drowning but she wasn't sure if she were in water. Regardless of her thought's her lung's were telling her that they were burning from lack of oxygen. So after counting down from ten she opened her eyes and took a breath at the same time. She was drifting further and further into the darkness._

_It did look like she was submerged under dark waters. But she could breathe just fine, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Her confusion was put to the back of her mind when she noticed a light in the distance along with a shadowy figure. Closer and closer she came to the light and the figure. Invisible hands slowed her fall and turned her so she would land feet first._

_She felt unsteady like she wasn't going to land and she swung her arms about to find purchase. A pair of hands grabbed a hold of hers. They steadied and calmed her, she looked to see who was the owner of said hands. That's when the shadow's were dispelled and she seen Anders smiling face again. She felt her feet touch the ground._

_She looked to the light, the glowing spirit beside him. It was a spirit clad in valiant and shining armor. Her smile was slow to appear but when she came to the conclusion that the spirit was Justice her lips were parted in a full on grin. She looked at Anders again, her smile lessening when she seen his expression. She squeezed his hands, her gaze tender and he shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his lips. _

_She felt him. She felt his words. She felt his sorrows, his tears. She felt his freedom and contentment. A tear came to her eye and with an exasperated roll of his eyes, he leaned forward brushing his lips over her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She felt the earth beneath her shift. She was suddenly afraid when there was a shockwave radiating outward from where they stood._

_Anders pulled away from her like nothing had happened and gestured with a lift of his chin. She looked over her shoulder and seen her mother. She was wide eyed when she looked to Anders again and he merely shrugged. His carefree expression and smile came to him then and he let her hands go. She turned to face her mother and hugged her, her mother returned the hug in kind._

_Her sister was there suddenly as well touching her shoulder and her father stood behind Bethany. People appeared around them. People she knew to be kind and who had helped her throughout her life. They were all dead people though. She smiled sadly, hugging and kissing and basking in her family. Basking in the overwhelming feeling of love she felt just then like her heart was going to burst._

_Justice tapped her shoulder and she looked to the heavily armored spirit. Her brow rose in question as she disentangled herself from her family to turn to the spirit. Anders pointed upwards as did Justice. She in turn looked to where they both pointed. She could see the merry band of misfits that she had collected and was leader to. They all looked lost without her._

_She slowly looked to Anders and he was smiling again as he gestured to her family. She knew this was the end. She knew this was the end of everything that she once was. A chance to come to terms with herself. With all the emotions that were burdening her soul. She felt the tears of sorrow and joy run down her cheeks as she bid her farewells. Also bidding her farewells to everyone that seemed to appear._

_She knew in whatever she decided to do everyone was supporting her, including Anders and Justice. She deserved to be free of the weights that she carried. She deserved to live her life freely. Regardless if she was a Mage, she deserved to make decisions for her and her alone. When father died, she had filled the role he left empty. Baring his burdens as head of household and leader to her mother and siblings._

_In this moment with all the people around her and the feelings that are radiating into her. She felt the burdens lifting. It has been so overdue and she feels now for the last year and a half she hasn't been living. She feels like she hasn't been living since her mother died. But now that the burdens are gone, that the loneliness is gone. She feels that she owe's it to them to live her life once again for herself._

_For the people that died. _

_For the people that she call's friends._

_For Sebastian._

_She looks to Anders and he nod's in understanding. She smiles again, the bright carefree grin that she had when she was a young lass in Lothering. She doesn't notice Justice crouch until she feels as if she were being lifted. Justice had taken her feet into his hands and she was confused but nevertheless braced herself against his arm and shoulder. Anders counted down from three and she was confused as to why he was doing so._

_She wasn't aware what was going on even after Justice lifted her and threw her up into the darkness from where she came. She looked down only once and seen nothing but darkness. Looking up, she flailed her hands and arms about, trying to propel herself up and forward. The current around her was tough to fight. It seemed like it was sweeping her away._

_Like little hands were trying to grip her and pull her down. She fought as hard as she could because she knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do. A sudden flash of light blinded her and she shielded her eyes with her hands. _

_She felt herself sinking again._

_She felt a swift tug on one of her legs and she looked to see what it was. She seen herself, black and horrid and disfigured. It was a manifestation of everything she was leaving behind. It was the thing she saw every time she looked in a mirror after she stabbed Anders. It was the thing that took Anders into the darkness at the start of it all. And it still wanted her to stay here, in the darkness._

_Panicked, she tried to kicked it away while she tried to swim up. She rose a hand up as if she could grab something to pull herself up. She thought her grasping hand was going to be a fruitless action but suddenly someone was gripping her forearm._

_She looked up and she seen Sebastian._

_He had stolen her breath again and rendered her speechless with his charming smile and bright blue eyes. He did not seem to mind, he merely gripped her firmly and pulled her up and up until she was engulfed in a bright light._

xxxxxxxx

**AN: **

Blame this chapter on the idea of The Fade and the song **'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru** with the Kingdom Hearts openings. I'll put the link on my profile page. The vid contain's a remix of all the openings to all the Kingdom Heart's.

**132 Views and 115 Visitors!**

That's pretty great for me, thank you to those that have read. If I am going to make this into an **M **I hope to put at least four to five chapters in total. If not, the next chapter will be the last.

So please, let me know that you want an **M **out of this. I hope to have **5 **to **10 **reviews to help me make my decision? Hope that's not asking much...

Because I've already got **3**! So you three get shout out's: **csorciere**, **fifespice** and **TheWickedVirgo**.

If this is an **M** there we definitely be more handsome, sexy brogue and I may put the smut scene in his **POV** for **fifespice.**

If you review again that counts too **C:**

Also, thank you **TheWickedVirgo** and **Parliament of Ravens** for following this.

**Read. Review. Vote.**

** Show The Love,**

**SSI**


	4. Apart but now together

**Skyfall**

**_By S.S.I_**

_A/N: Thank you, Artwo.D2 for your choice in songs to listen to. And why don't you love me no more?! *cries forever*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, if I did, we all know what would have went down. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.*_

The embrace lingered, her breath and heat warming him. He couldn't believe she was real. That this was real. When he felt her slender arms pull away from him, he knew then he could never have them apart. "Marian." He choked out.

"Sebastian?" She spoke, concerned. He stood from his seat and she gave him a wide birth as to not be in his way. When he turned to look at her, he felt his desire peak. Just as it had the night before and it had years before that. She was beautiful.

On long creamy legs she stood and her skin unblemished. Her night dress, more like a shirt, came to mid-thigh. He wished for those legs to be wrapped around his waist. The long, billowing sleeves kept her arms hidden, only allowing her fingers to peek out. The neckline was deep due to the buttons undone at the collar.

It gave him a generous view of her cleavage and neck. The tone of the skin of her face and legs were quite different. Her face sun kissed with a bit of sun burn but her freckles still prominent. Her legs pale from being hidden under trousers but freckles dotted her skin all the same. Her famous golden hawk-like eyes hadn't changed either as well as her ragged and wild raven colored hair. She wasn't a normal woman, she didn't fancy her hair.

If she hadn't changed at all, he knew that she still cut her hair with a hunting knife. Fair skin from her mother and strong, piercing, looks from her father or so he was told. She was an interesting looking woman, to say in the least. Regardless, he loved her. He knew now, after years of praying for and talking about and searching for her, he could not do so much for someone he didn't love.

He must have been giving her a strange look because she shifted awkwardly away. Folding her arms, she guarded herself from him. He frowned, knowing he didn't want that. "Marian, I'm sorry if my staring offends you... It's been so long." He whispered huskily. He did not restrain the hand that reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I have done more than miss you the time you were gone." He closed the distance when she did not reject him. Instead, she accepted him as she leaned her face into his hand. Roughened hands, from his bow, cupped her face his thumbs lovingly caressing the soft flesh of her cheeks. He looked upon her with awe and a determined look as if to memorize her rounded freckled face forever.

"I have prayed for you." He whispered, his voice horse and low. His lips touched her forehead. "I have searched for you." He kissed her cheek, newly uncovered by his hand. Said hand moved to her shoulder, "I have missed you." He kissed the other cheek. The other hand covering her cheek moved to the back of her neck. "And most of all, I have loved you." He finished as he whispered the statement against her lips before capturing them.

Tears rolled from her closed eyes as she kissed him back. She wept from the love that she felt and having to wait so long to hear his declaration. She clenched her fists in his shirt as she pulled him closer. She suffered so much and this moment made it feel like sweet victory. He pulled back for air.

"Marian, A chuisle mo chroí, A stór, why are you crying?" He panted, concern filling him. she shook her head, "I love you too." She whispered, her hands coming up to caress his face. "I wish I would have been brave and stayed. I wish I would have known sooner." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I've been suffering alone for so long... The moment I seen you... and I feel like a burden has been lifted." She laughed as she did the same as he did moment's ago. She looked up at him, determined to remember the flush of his cheeks and his labored breathing.

"Promise you will never leave me." She demanded and he laughed, it was music to her ears. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He jested and she blushed but nevertheless smiled. "I'll never leave again." She whispered and he nodded, "I'll never let you, you shall be at my side forever." She made to speak but he had closed the gap and silenced her with a kiss. She gave into him and let his tongue plunder her mouth.

He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, the way she felt, the sounds she was making. He needed more of her. He didn't realize he was pushing her backwards until she suddenly fell back onto the bed. They both looked at each other, breathless and shocked looks on their faces, before they both laughed.

"Marian, I'm sorry." He breathed as he looked upon her with hungry eyes. Her shirt had fallen higher up on her thighs. He wished to explore her further and take their budding relationship to the next level even though they had just started. She shook her head, "I'm fine." She said breathlessly as she looked him over how he imagined he had just looked her over. Her foot came up and pressed into the bulge in his trousers.

He groaned and his arm caught a post of the four poster bed. He didn't realize he had been so aroused. He narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his lips, "Mo muirnín, if you were hoping to get my attention, you have." He said as his other hand caught her ankle and pulled it away from him, spreading her legs in the process. She gasped as a deep red hue graced her facial features but her hunger did not leave her, if anything, it had darkened and made her more wanton.

He glanced to the hem of her shirt and it no longer covered her. He had noted that the older woman failed to put Hawke's small-clothes on her and the view of Marian's wet sex could be seen. He groaned but he looked away knowing he would not force her, regardless of her state of wantonness. "Marian I-"I want you." She whispered, "Please, don't look away." She groaned as she bucked her hips. He looked to her again to see her hands fisted in the sheets and an intense expression of pleasure on her face.

"I've wanted you since I laid eyes upon you Sebastian." She said as she looked up at him. "Do not deny me this." She whispered harshly, a demanding expression on her face. He smirked as he conceded defeat but it wasn't one really. They both wanted this for a long time and they suffered and waited and yearned for so long. Maybe it was the Maker finally deciding they were ready for each other.

Sebastian would never know. All he knew that this is where their beginning was and he hoped it would never end. He let go of her leg and placed his hands on her kneecaps as he knelt at the edge of the bed. He watched her head fall back as he traced patterns into her thighs as he worked his way up. Slowly with lips and hands and tongue and teeth he made his way up and up.

"For Makersake, Sebastian! If you dooohh- ahh!" He cut of her by pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, bringing her sex to his awaiting mouth. It was a tender kiss at first before he became familiar with her. His tongue teased her, tracing the outer folds before tracing the curves and then her clit. He lapped at her, her clit sensitive, and with each lap of his tongue her hips were twitching and bucking into him. He could smell her and taste her and it was driving him mad with pleasure.

She only made things worse by chanting his name like a prayer. He could not remember anything from his past life as a lecher that felt this good. Felt this right. She bucked her hips more forcefully into his face and he felt her muscles tensing. He hummed in pleasure as he realized she was hitting her first orgasm.

She moaned and yelped and mewled as she rode out her orgasm. As she was riding the last of her climax she felt him rising up. Leaning forward on shaking limbs she cupped his face and kissed him. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. He leaned into her touch and kissed her as his hands cupped her backside.

He knew she was still trembling from her climax. It filled him with a primal need to make her cum again and again until she was a spent mess. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer. He marveled at the strength she still had as her legs wrapped around his waist. Without breaking their kiss or embrace he brought them further onto the bed.

Then they reached the center of the bed and he let her fall onto the mattress. She laughed playfully as her arms and legs hung against him limply. She radiated happiness, something she did not the night prier. She seemed like two different people now and it was because of him. From years ago, she held onto his words and he was powerless to do anything to reclaim them.

He was determined never to say or do such things in the future. Lest she run away again. He would rather die than live an existence without her. He thought this as he caressed her face with his palm. She leaned into his caress, kissing his palm lovingly.

When they first met, they were in two different worlds. She a mage and he had been chantry priest. Now, they were on the same level. Open with themselves and open with the love they shared for each other. It was a chance meeting in the dead of night that they could finally be at this point in their lives.

He intended to make sure he did everything in his power to make her happy. He thought this as he stared into her golden eyes that were clouded with lust, love and all the happiness he knew her capable of. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Her reply was muffled by his lips and he took that opportunity to plunder her mouth once again. She did not protest, instead, she greedily responded to him.

The number of days, months, years that they had been apart slipped away. Slipped away as he dragged his hand up her side. Dragging the night shirt up and up and up until her breast's were exposed. The number slipped away as she broke the kiss to tug his shirt over his head. They slipped away as he rested his forehead against hers.

His name left her lips as his hand caressed the curve of her breast. Her name left his lips as she pulled the cord holding his hair back loose. Her hands combed through his locks as his hand teased her breast. She massaged his scalp as he massaged her breast, rubbing her nipple into a harden peak with his thumb. Kisses were broken with gasps, chuckles and moans.

During her time away, she thought this moment would never happen. In fact, she was hoping to drive him out of her heart. She promised herself that he would never have it but she was wrong. Wrong as she stared up at him. Wrong as her hands left his hair and traveled down his broad chest.

Combing through the hair on his chest and downwards to the strong muscles in his abdomen. He closed his eyes as he shuddered against her when her fingers came to the ties on his trousers. With skilled fingers, she loosened the ties and scraped her blunt nails through the patch of hair above his manhood. She chuckled but it was silenced with a kiss. A devouring, all consuming kiss that made her whimper.

He parted from her lifting himself up off her. She whimpered, bereft of him. He smirked and with a firm tug, she was up too. He was rough and demanding when he removed her shirt. His hungry eyes and his hands were equally as demanding when he explored the skin of her torso and chest. He forced her back once again and she was more than willing to follow his lead.

She was more than willing to whimper and moan and buck as he licked and teased and touched her in all the right, delicious, places. She felt herself becoming aroused again and all she wanted was him to be inside her. Her hands found the waistband of his trousers again, this time, pulling them down. Hooking her fingers in his small-clothes as well, she was determined to pulled them both down. However, he was pinning her to the bed, so she only got them over the curve of his perfectly sculpted arse.

She knew it was because of the feel of it in her palms. She groped the taut flesh with generous handful's as she bucked her hips up into his. Grinding her wet sex into the front of his trousers. Growling, he left her breasts to devour her mouth once again as he rocked his hips into hers. Soon after their mouth's separated and their breathing was harsh.

"Sebastian, do not make me wait any longer." She spoke between harsh breaths. He slipped away from her and to the edge of the bed. She watched him, eyes adsorbing the image before her. His longer hair, damp with sweat, his bronze broad shoulders and back. Arms and hands working at the ties of his trousers and breeches.

He was beautiful even as he panted and grunted in annoyance. He bent forward and she was confused for a moment. When he stood and she heard him kicking off his boots, she understood his annoyance. But did enjoy the view of his perfect and lovely arse. She bit her lip as he groaned in relief when he finally rid himself of all his clothing.

When he finally faced her, they both stared at each other. She was propped up on her elbows and licking her lips. He was flushed and lightly covered in sweat from their activities. His lean and muscled body was taut and tense, as was his cock, which stood at attention because of her. He chuckled as she eyed him with lustful eyes, openly, as he could remember her sidelong glances from long ago.

Sure, she had seen men nude before, but nothing like the man in front of her. Especially, when he was staring at her with his crystal blue eyes. Her gaze traveled upwards to said eyes and she couldn't look away. They were bright and happy and lustful and loving all at the same time. It was all encompassing and all consuming.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: Hey, guys._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this if you have gotten to this point. This is going to be a two parter sex scene, if you haven't guessed. If you are looking for further explanation as to the lack of posting to this story go to my profile and read the longer post. If not, I hoped you enjoyed the read and hope you will post a comment as so I know what you liked or what I could improve on._

_Sincerely,_

_Shameless._

**FIN**


	5. Together Forever

**Skyfall**

**By S.S.I**

_A/N: The finale and last installment to Skyfall. Hope you enjoy this deliciousness. Warning: Naughty words. And Smut. Lots of it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, if I did, a nice-happy ending would have happened._

She tried to steel herself but was failing miserably. She knew this because she could feel her lips trembling. If from fear or excitement she did not know. She knew one thing. That was that she had dreamt and thought about this moment since they first meant.

How did this happen? She wonders this as she remembers the events that took place. Her hate. Her fear. Her desire.

It felt like a shot of whiskey. It burned and made her belly warm and her mind hazy. As her mind drifted like she was drunk, her eyes did as well. They lowered down, down, down until they were level with his cock. She licked her lips.

She was drunk on him. Like she had drank a whole bottle of whiskey and she was craving more. " Bottom's up." She mumbled to herself. Without looking at him she scrambled forward and took him in hand. She teased him, testing his weight and played with the tip before giving him one solid pump.

He grunted as he leaned on the post from before, resting his head in the crook of his arm. The other hand came up and caressed the side of her face. She looked up, seen the pleasure on his face and had to see more. Her hands went to work, pumping and teasing and squeezing all the while she looked at his face. It was naughty and delicious and sinful because he hadn't looked a way once.

She wondered briefly if she had even woken up this morning. If this was a twisted dream in the Fade and she was being tortured with what she really wanted, she would wish to never wake. She licked her lips as his eyes darkened. She wanted to taste him so badly. When she had made a move to take him into her mouth he had stopped her and she thought she might throw a fit.

Sebastian knew that he couldn't take advantage of her like this. As she touched him and teased him. He knew he would regret his release if it wasn't with hers. " Mo chroi, please." He begged and to her, he looked alight with desire. To her, his eyes were practically glowing.

He was breaking down, showing his true emotions and that overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She released his cock and it bounced. It seemingly wept at her departure and she knew how close he had come to completion. That thought over took her as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He groaned into her kiss. He was happy with the knowledge that she wanted this as much as he did. Without her gestures, her willingness to please him, he would have thought she might show some signs of regret. She pulled away and he furrowed his brow before he realized she was climbing further onto the bed once more. He smirked as she taunted him coyly.

She crooked a finger at him and he crawled onto the bed like a predator hunting his prey. She felt her heart pick up pace as her smile spread across her lips. It felt like it was going to split her face in two. Her head touched the pillows and he was on top of her shortly after. They stared at each other as if reading each other's minds knowing what each other wanted.

The moment the two were sharing seemed to be just like where they stood years before. They teased and taunted each other, mostly Hawke did, but never fully committed to one another. It wasn't because they didn't want to. It was because, before this moment, they could not. Sebastian finally broke his eyes from her gaze.

Instead, they darted to her body. He slowly looked her over. He knew the sight he seen many times today but he knew he would never get enough. His gaze traveled to the apex of her thighs. With hooded eyes he looked up at her, locking their gazes once more.

His gaze made her hungry and wanton. She arched her back as he gently grabbed her thighs. She felt like her mind was spinning and her skin was crawling, drunk on desire. As she thought this she shivered, her skin prickling. He smirked at her as he parted her thighs, settling himself between them.

She saved him the effort of trying to find her entrance himself. She took a hold of his cock and he groaned in approval. She giggled coyly before leading him to her. She nodded to him knowing he would understand and with one thrust he was inside her. They both groaned at the sensation and he fell to his forearms, hovering over her.

Neither of them expected the sensation to be so overwhelming. Both of them were at a loss as they caught their breath. Needless to say, both of them were smiling like fools at each other. She brushed his hair out of his face as he did the same to her. "Hello," She said shyly before he slanted his lips over hers.

"Hey." He replied when they parted for air, his brogue thick. Smiling up at him, she reached her loving arms around his torso. She arched her hips as she spread her legs wider as so he could rest comfortably between them. He lowered his head and she met him half way, their lips gently touching. As their mouths mingled, Sebastian slowly rocked his hips.

She gripped him tighter to her body as she rocked against him. Her moans captured by his mouth. With each thrust and moan and horse mewl they came closer to the edge. She knew this was their first time together but knew it wasn't going to be their last. Hawke knew this, loved his weight on top of her but, being the dominant woman she was, she craved more.

Sebastian seen the look in her eye. Seen the devious smirk on her lips. When she planted a kiss on his throat and wrapped her legs around him, he knew she was up to something. He was proven correct when she ended up rolling them over. She laid on top of him, not moving, as she adjusted to the new position.

On shaky arms, she pushed herself up. Her breasts bounced and swayed in his face. He groaned and took a nipple between his lips, suckling like a babe. As he did this she tried to support herself. She didn't want to crash down, hurting herself and him.

At that moment, she felt a little overwhelmed. He felt so deep within her. With the way he was suckling her breast, she also felt overstimulated. She felt and heard him chuckle and that sent a shiver through her. When she was about to protest he started thrusting up into her.

Her moans grew louder and his thrusts a little faster. She was so wet and she could hear their bodies smacking together. It was arousing and intoxicating and all she could do was follow his rhythm. She rocked and ground her hips at first before she started bouncing atop him. She rode him roughly after that.

She sat up fully as she pounded against him. Her fingers scratched down his front and all he could do was groan. When she had made to do it again he caught her hands in his. She laced her fingers together with his as she fell onto him, their chests pressed together. Their hips hadn't stopped as their mouths attacked each others.

When they parted for air, she buried her head into his neck. He could feel her mumble against his skin. He could barely hear whispers over the sound of his heart racing in his ears. He knew that she was begging for release. He knew by the tightening of her core around him.

It was mind numbing and he too could feel his release close. So close he could taste it. Without a second thought, he sat up. Her shivering and trembling form was cradled to his front and all he could do was hold her. One hand to her back to keep her sitting up and the other to her hips.

He helped her rock her hips. Guiding her as he rocked against her. Her arms came to his shoulders and he felt the sting of her nails. She was holding onto him so tightly as she tried balancing herself in his lap. He didn't think on it, instead he focused on gripping her hips more firmly with both hands.

He forced her up and down and she was helpless to do anything else. "Marian, oh, Marian..." He groaned into her ear, "Please, A chuisle mo chroí, come for me." She choked as she heard his demand in his deep, husky brogue. She felt his hand come to her clit and stroke in time with his thrusts. She locked her eyes with his and his eyes were darkened to a midnight blue.

He was so hungry and wanton she felt herself trembling on the verge of release. He felt her inner muscles quake as he took a nipple into his mouth. The bite of her nails was nothing in comparison to the sensation of her tightening muscles. With a soft pop, he released her breast. "Mo muirnín, look at me. I want to watch your face as you come." He spoke softly and with his soft demand he could feel her muscles quake around his cock.

"Oh, Sebastian, I-uhh-I!" She said as she tried to look at him but the pleasure she was feeling made her eyes roll back. She felt her release and it was strong. So strong that it made her see stars behind her eyelids. She heard and felt him groan against her breast.

She made to speak but only a moan came from her lips when she felt a sudden burst of heat within her. She felt herself trembling and heard herself mewling. She felt overstimulated and she begged him to stop. Yet, he did not stop thrusting into her and teasing her clit. He didn't stop until she came again, this time it was powerful enough to steal her breath.

Spent, he fell back onto the bed. She fell on top of him. Both of them lay, unmoving and still joined. Both of them enjoying one another. His hand came to her back, absentmindedly rubbing in slow circles.

She looked up at him finally, her chin resting against his chest. He was staring at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips. It was the same smile from her dreams. So happy and carefree like he could stay like this forever. If the sky fell, he would be content with staying here. With her, forever...

He looked to her and then they were staring into each other's eyes. "Hey." She said again and indeed introductions were in order. It was the first time they looked at each other with all their emotions showing. Showing how they really felt about each other. He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Hello, A ghrá geal." He spoke softly, his brogue thick with emotion as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. She giggled, her cheeks reddening. She laced their fingers together as she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. They laid like that for a moment or two longer chastely kissing each other before Sebastian rolled them to their sides. They both shivered as his cock slipped from her with a wet smacking sound.

They both looked between the two of them. Seen the fluids of their love making. Hawke blushed and Sebastian wore a proud and self-satisfied smirk. When they looked up at each other, they continued to stare at each other in silence before she spoke. "Where do we go from here." She asked before pausing, the blush becoming darker, "I mean... I could be with child now."

He leered at her, a predatory smirk on his lips. He imagined her with child, swollen chest and belly as she stood by the hearth. She dawned a white night gown as she stroked her belly. She was flushed and had a dreamy look on her face. Then she would beg him for more, beg to make love in their shared room in Starkhaven.

He felt his cock twitch at the thought. When he came out of his thoughts, he noticed she was watching him. Her brow was quirked in puzzlement and he wondered how long he was silent. "Another reason for you to be with me..." He drawled out in his thick brogue, lazily resting a hand on her hip. "Is there another reason before that?" She asked, her eyes hooded with desire and he realized his lustful thinking must have shown in his expression.

"Because I love you, A ghrá geal." The hand on her hip went to her cheek, cupping it gently. Tears came to her eyes as she smiled. "I love you too." She whispered, "But I'm a Mage..." She said, inhaling a shaky breath. "Your people won't accept-" He silenced her with a kiss.

When he pulled away he shushed her whimper, "You are the Champion of Kirkwall and, whether you wanted it or not, their Viscountess." He said seriously as he wiped away her tears. "You and I _CAN_ be together." His other hand gripped hers more firmly.

"Even if you were not all those things, I would still have you." He said firmly with finality in his tone. "That is how much I love you. You have _ALWAYS _come before Starkhaven." They remained silent as they stared at each other. A slow smile formed on her lips and humor twinkled in her eyes. "Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" She asked and he blushed, a bashful expression on his face.

"Marian, I-" She kissed him as she pulled him into a hug. She rolled on top of him before she parted her lips from his. With a charming smile she looked down at him. "I do accept your proposal, if that is what it was." She said with a laugh. "My lady, you do me a great honor." Sebastian said with a smile, "Together, we shall stand tall and face Starkhaven, as husband and wife."

When he said this she groaned as she rolled off him, he quirked a brow. She laid on her back as she put her arm over her eyes. "What's wrong, A stór?" He asked as he rolled onto his side to look at her. She moved her arm from her eyes, "Sebastian, you do know how I hate formal gatherings." She rolled on her side to face him, "Champion was bad enough... Now you want me to be a Princess?"

He laughed before looking about then leaning forward. "Being a Princess does have it's perk's." He whispered conspiratorially, a smirk on his face. Seeing the desire on his face, she quirked a brow. "Oh? Do tell." She said and gestured for him to elaborate. Within seconds he was on top of her once more, his hard cock pressed against her, "Me." Saying that, he leaned down and slanted his lips over hers.

xxxxx

A/N:

Thank you for all who followed this. Thank you all for reading this til the very end. I'm so happy I did finish this for you guys. Even if I was a bit late. I'm so happy it turned out so smutty and fluffy.

I was a bit worried but I'm hoping you like it as much as I do. All the terms of endearment are in Scottish, not Irish. I've got the list and I'll post it after this for you, if you are interested in knowing. I forgot the first time, so forgive meh.

I hope you read, review and love this.

Readers.

READERS!

Stahp, Stahp!

Not Reviewing kills people.

-S.S.I

(I don't think I used them all, but you are welcome to.)

A ghrá = "love" (as in "hello love!")

A stór = "treasure"

Mo chroí = "my heart"

A chuisle ="pulse"

A chuisle mo chroí = "pulse of my heart"

Mo muirnín= "my darling"

A leanbh = "little one" or "baby"

A ghrá geal="beloved"

FIN!


End file.
